My Twin Sister
by NuramagoFan
Summary: CHAP 2 READY!
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa minna-san! ketemu lagi dengan saya sang author pecinta Bleach en Kuroshitsuji, bleach fav! Kali ini saya kembali ke situs kesayangan kita semua ini, wewewe dot fanfiction dot net. Yang kali ini akan saya bawakan adalah fanfic CROSSOVER dengan fandom Kuroshitsuji dan Bleach. Dan sekali lagi, selamat membaca dan JANGAN LUPA ****REVIEW****!**

**MY TWIN SISTER**

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso

Bleach© Tite Kubo

My Twin Sister© bleach fav

Genre : Family, humor, tragedy

Main character : Sebastian Michaelis

Rate : T

Warning : GaJe, OOC, OC, sangat memprihatinkan, de el el.

Summary : Ternyata ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam kehidupan Sebastian! Ternyata Sebastian adalah **hanyou! **Bagaimana Sebastian menyikapi perubahan-perubahan besar yang telah terjadi di dalam hidupnya semenjak itu?

" _Onee-sama..."_

" _Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, kalian kenapa? Huhuhu..."_

" _Alice, cepat! "_

" _Onee-sama pergi saja sendiri! Alice mau sama Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama saja! "_

" Hah! "Sebastian tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Gadis yang tadi itu siapa ya? " Sebastian menggumam sendiri. Dirinya terlalu bingung karena dirinya merasa mengenal gadis itu, hanya saja dia tidak ingat siapa gadis itu.

" Sebastian-saaaaaaaan! "jerit Finny.

" Ada apa? " jawab Sebastian dengan lemas meratapi nasibnya yang harus bertemu dengan Finny di saat-saat begini.

" Huwaaaa, Sebastian-san, tamannya..."ratap Finny sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

" Oke, oke, aku segera ke sana deh..." kata Sebastian dengan malas kepada Finny.

_Sesampainya di taman belakang Phantomhive Mansion..._

Siiiiiiingggggg...Terlihatlah mayat-mayat (?) pohon bergelimpangan dengan keadaan mengenaskan bin gak jelas, taman tersebut dalam sekejap menjadi gurun, padahal rasanya baru kemarin siang Sebastian memperbaiki taman tersebut. Getah pohon pun bermuncratan dari pohon-pohon tersebut ( emang bisa ya? ).

" Sebastian-san, apa yang harus Finny lakukaaaann? " Finny mulai menangis kembali tanpa menyadari kalau Sebastian sudah menghilang dari hadapan Finny.

" He? Sebastian-san? " Finny yang menyadari ketidakberadaan Sebastian pun langsung kebingungan.

_Sementara itu, di suatu tempat..._

" Huff, akhirnya bisa kabur juga dari si anak bodoh, " Sebastian menghela napas lega. Tiba, tiba, Sebastian teringat sesuatu,

" Oh! Sekarang kan sudah jadwalnya afternoon tea, saya harus segera membuatkan teh untuk Bocchan. "

_Di Phantomhive Mansion..._

" Sebastian, siapa tamu yang akan datang malam ini dan menginap di sini? " ujar Ciel kepada Sebastian sambil meminum afternoon tea-nya.

" Nona Alice...Michaelis? " jawab Sebastian kebingungan.

" Kau terkejut karena nama belakangnya sama denganmu ya? Hihihi..." Ciel tiba-tiba ketawa-ketawa gak jelas.

" Apanya yang lucu Bocchan? " tanya Sebastian kebingungan.

" Habisnya nada bicaramu waktu bingung lucu sih, hahaha..." Ciel malah ketawa makin kenceng.

" Saya benar-benar heran, apa motif Bocchan memberi saya nama belakang ' Michealis '? "

" Habisnya kamu mirip ama anak dari keluarga Michealis yang dulu pernah dateng ke sini. Namanya juga Sebastian Michealis lho, mukanya mirip sama kamu lagi. Orangnya baik, pintar, ramah, pokoknya top deh! " seru Ciel sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

" Lalu, nona Alice Michaelis itu siapanya tuan Sebastian ? " tanya Sebastian kembali kepada bocchan-nya.

" Adik kembarnya. Oiya, lebih baik sekarang kamu bereskan saja mansion ini dulu, soalnya bentar lagi tamunya dateng. "

" Yes, my lord. "

_Satu jam kemudian..._

" Phantomhive Mansion rupanya tidak berubah sampai sekarang ya, komposisi reiatsunya masih seperti dulu, bahkan di mansion ini aku bisa merasakan reiatsu _onee-sama_..."

" Selamat datang di Phantomhive Mansion! " sahut Meirin dengan ramah.

" Terima kasih. " sahut orang yang turun dari kereta kuda tersebut dengan ramah.

" Selamat datang di Phantomhive Mansion , nona Alice Michaelis. " sapa Sebastian ramah.

" Euh..terima kasi-terima kasih...siapa namamu? "

" Nona bisa memanggil saya Sebastian. "

' Aneh sekali, baik nama, wajah, maupun reiatsunya sangat mirip dengan _onee-sama_. Siapa dia sebenarnya? ' batin Alice dalam hati.

" Nona, kenapa bengong? " tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba.

" E-eh..kenapa? " sahut Alice yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

" Mari saya antar ke kamar nona. Nona harus beristirahat. "

" Baiklah. "

Pada saat mereka berdua melintasi koridor di Phantomhive mansion, ada sesosok arrancar yang sedang mengintai mereka sambil menyeringai, lalu arrancar tersebut berkata,

" Rupanya akan ada sepasang kakak dan adik yang akan tewas malam ini, khukhukhu..."

**Gimana crossover saya yang kali ini? Maaf kalo chapter 1-nya pendek. Bukan maksud saya untuk menelantarkan 3 fanfic saya yang laen, cuma lagi ada ide aja, makanya saya bikin ni fanfic crossover. Biodata Alice Michaelis akan saya tampilkan di chappie berikutnya. Sampai ketemu di chapter 2 dan, jangan lupa REVIEWWWW! ( flame allowed ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat membaca chap 2 dari My Twin Sister! ( author bingung mau kasih sambutan apa lagi ). Hontou ni gomenasai update-nya lama.**

**MY TWIN SISTER**

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso

Bleach© Tite Kubo

My Twin Sister© NuramagoFan

Rosario + Vampire©( cuman ngambil beberapa konsep tentang vampir aja dari sini)

Genre : Family, humor, tragedy

Main character : Sebastian Michaelis

Rate : T

Warning : GaJe, OOC, OC, sangat memprihatinkan, de el el.

Summary : Ternyata ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam kehidupan Sebastian! Ternyata Sebastian adalah **hanyou! **Bagaimana Sebastian menyikapi perubahan-perubahan besar yang telah terjadi di dalam hidupnya semenjak itu?

' Sensasi reiatsu ini... ' batin Alice.

Tepat saat beberapa arrancar tidak dikenal itu menembakkan cero kearah Alice dan Sebastian, Alice segera menjauhkan Sebastian dari cero tersebut dan mencabut zanpakutounya,

" Bunuh mereka hingga tak bersisa, Kira. "

Dan dalam sekejap, koridor tempat Alice dan Sebastian berdiri kini telah dipenuhi darah para arrancar yang mengintai mereka tadi. Dan di tempat itu juga terdapat gumpalan-gumpalan merah gelap yang merupakan organ-organ tubuh para arrancar tersebut yang telah hancur tidak berbentuk. Alice pun segera menyegel zanpakutounya kembali.

' Ternyata hanya arrancar sekelas fraccion, ' batin Alice lega.

Sebastian yang melihatnya hanya diam membisu, tidak mengerti. Alice hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak mungkin punya kekuatan tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba Sebastian melihat sesosok shinigami berambut merah yang melesat ke arah mereka sambil berteriak-teriak lebay,

" Taichouuuuuuuuu! " jerit Grell dengan gaya ala banci kaleng-nya.

" Ah, ternyata Grell datang kesini. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat, kau terlambat. "

Sebastian yang menyaksikan akrabnya mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya,

" Kalian saling kenal? "

" Oww, rupanya ada Sebas-chan juga ya, kikiki..."

" Lalu, sebenarnya nona Alice ini manusia atau **bukan**? " Sebastian bertanya kepada Alice dengan menekankan kata ' bukan '.

" Terlalu rumit dan menyakitkan untuk dijelaskan. " Alice menolak menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian.

" Biar kujelaskan, tapi tidak di sini..." Grell menanggapi reaksi Alice.

_Sesaat kemudian, di atap Phantomhive Mansion..._

"Sebas-chan, sebenarnya Alice-taichou itu shinigami, tapi di dalam aliran darah Alice-taichou juga mengalir darah iblis dan juga darah vampir, yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui penyebabnya. Selain itu, reiatsu yang dimiliki oleh Alice-taichou memang benar-benar reiatsu tingkat tinggi yang sangat jauh dari kadar normal. Karena itu, dia bahkan dapat mengalahkan Undertaker-sama, sehingga ketika kami, para shinigami non Gotei 13 mulai masuk ke Gotei 13, Alice-taichou dapat mengalahkan Undertaker-sama dan menduduki jabatan sebagai Kyubantai no Taichou menggantikan Kaname Tosen yang berkhianat dan akhirnya tewas saat Winter War. " ucap Grell panjang lebar.

" Dimana bagian ironisnya? " tanya Sebastian.

" Yang ironisnya, masa kecil Alice-taichou jadi tidak bahagia karena kemampuannya yang abnormal tersebut muncul sejak dia berusia 3 tahun. Dia bahkan pernah membuat teman sepermainannya mengalami pendarahan serius saat bermain dengannya. Selain itu, ada satu orang temannya yang terbunuh. "

" Memangnya apa yang dilakukan nona Alice? "

" Dia mengendalikan temannya secara tidak sengaja dengan gerakan tangannya seperti mengendalikan boneka hingga temannya tertusuk ujung batu yang sangat runcing. Selain itu naluri vampir Alice-taichou membuatnya menghisap habis darah temannya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, nona Alice mulai mengalami trauma. "

" Bagaimana dia bisa tidak sadar kalau dia sedang mengendalikan temannya? Bukankah untuk melakukan hal seperti itu membutuhkan pemusatan kekuatan di tangan lalu mengalirkannya ke tubuh seseorang? "

" Itu karena yang dikendalikan Alice-taichou bukan bagian tubuh luar temannya, melainkan **darah **temannya. Tangannya sangat peka, jadi kemampuan tersebut langsung bangkit ketika dirinya sedikit terancam. Karena kejadian itu, Alice-taichou sangat sulit mendapatkan teman, meskipun dia sebenarnya sangat ramah. " raut muka Grell tiba-tiba menjadi sedih.

" Berarti kalung salib yang dipakainya itu— "

" Ya, itu merupakan sarana penyegel kekuatannya agar naluri Alice-taichou sebagai vampir tersegel dan tidak mengganggunya. "

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam, hingga Alice menghampiri mereka dengan raut muka tidak senang.

" Aku lapar... " ucap Alice masih dengan raut muka yang super mendem & ngenes. Tiba-tiba Grell jadi berkeringat dingin.

" Ehh...ano...sudah berapa lama Alice-taichou tidak ' makan '? " tanya Grell takut-takut.

" Aku sudah tidak 'makan ' selama 10 tahun... " kini raut mukanya bertambah ngenes. Apalagi kini Alice mulai mencoba melepas kalung salib nya karena mulai kegerahan, tapi Grell segera menghentikan tindakan gila taichou-nya tersebut. Sebastian yang tidak mengerti apa maksud kata ' lapar ' yang dikatakan Alice dan juga melupakan fakta kalau Alice adalah 1/3 vampir segera menawarkan Alice untuk makan di Mansion Phantomhive.

" Sebastian-san, posko donor darah terdekat terdapat di mana ya? "

Sebastian langsung melotot ke arah Alice. Dia baru sadar kalau yang dibutuhkan vampir darah murni maupun campuran adalah darah, bukan makanan manusia! Apalagi, dia sudah tidak mengkonsumsi darah lagi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang pasti dia sudah lemas sekali karena hal tersebut. Tapi sepertinya saat ini Alice sedang dirundung sial, karena Inggris yang dikunjunginya merupakan Inggris masa pertengahan, bukan Tokyo abad ke-21 yang merupakan tempat patroli-nya dimana bisa mendapat donoran darah sengan mudah dan cepat. Alice jadi merasa sangat menyesal karena ceroboh tidak membawa darah yang akan jadi darah yang pertama dikonsumsinya selama 10 tahun terakhir ini.

" Maaf Nona, di abad pertengahan ini belum ada yang namanya posko donor darah... " Sebastian meminta maaf kepada Alice yang sudah kuyu setengah hidup sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

" A..ano, Alice-taichou, sebenarnya ini hanya satu-satunya jalan..." Grell nampak tidak yakin.

" Apa itu? " ( hebat, walaupun sudah lemes kekurangan makan, masih bisa sabar...)

" Kita akan ke tempat Undertaker—" ucapan Grell terputus begitu melihat Sebastian jaw drop tingkat akut mendengar rencana gila tersebut.

" ...APA? CEPAT ANTARKAN AKU KE SANA! " tiba-tiba Alice jadi berenergi dan segera menarik Grell dan Sebastian, lalu bershunpo menuju toko peti mati milik Undertaker.

_Sesampainya di toko peti mati Undertaker..._

Undertaker sedang tidur dengan nikmatnya di dalam peti mati kesayangannya ketika sesosok gadis dengan muka super kuyu dan kusut membanting daun pintu toko peti mati tersebut dengan beringas sambil menyeringai.

Setelah acara pembantingan daun pintu selesai, gadis tersebut langsung nyelonong masuk sambil menggeret kedua makhluk yang sudah tepar di tempat karena shock dan menyandarkan mereka di daun pintu yang ngenes tersebut sambil terus mencari Undertaker.

Undertaker yang merasakan getaran reiatsu yang sangat besar segera membuka peti mati yang ditempatinya dan bangkit dari peti mati tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah Alice sambil bertanya,

" Wah wah, ada perlu apa Alice-san datang ke sini? "

Alice yang sudah terlanjur ' lapar ' langsung bertanya,

" Apa kau punya stok darah kelas A? "

" Wah, sayangnya saya tidak punya. " jawab Undertaker dengan sedikit menyesal.

" Yakin? Kalau begitu kenapa aroma darah kelas A banyak tercium di sini? " tanyanya kembali kebingungan dan melanjutkan pencariannya seperti anjing pelacak. ( maklum, secara laper gitu...)

Setelah menyelidiki aroma tersebut dengan saksama, akhirnya Alice berhenti tepat di depan...

**Continued on Chapter III**

**Please RnR**


End file.
